My Halloween Story!
Gather around, kiddies, for I am about to tell you a story that has been passed through my family for generations.... ---- It was a dark and luminous night. The people of the village were about to settle down in bed. But before that, they prepared their homes to last until morning. They did this by surrounding the houses with garlic, putting a crucifix above their doors, and setting up a bucket of holy water for anyone who was at the door and trying to sneak their way in. It was the only way that they could be safe. Safe from what, you ask? Well, does the villagers' cautions remind you of a certain...monster? No? Well, a myth had been spread by the village's earliest people that every night, when the people went to bed, monsters would creep out of the dark and attack them in their sleep. They called these monsters, "the bloodsucking leeches." But today, they are known as...vampires. You see, the people took this myth very seriously. And they were right to, because there was a danger in the village that they didn't even know about. Right after the people fell asleep, a certain young girl arose from her slumber. This girl's name was Caroline. And Caroline was the village's danger. Why, you ask? Because she...was the vampire! Caroline was born a very long time before the village was settled. Her parents were killed by a villager wandering in the forest in which she was in, but the villager couldn't kill the beautiful little girl, so she took her under her wing. The villager had died a decade later, and Caroline was found five decades later by another villager. That visitor was still very young, in his teens, but he decided to take her nonetheless. The villager never knew Caroline's secret but was alive on that fateful night. As I was saying, Caroline arose from her slumber and blinked her ruby red eyes. Yes, vampires had red eyes. And they also had ivory skin that was very sensitive to the sun. Her skin was brightened by the luminous rays of the moon shining through her window. Caroline pulled the covers off and, without making a sound, swiftly opened the window. The cold night's breeze washed over her, and she sighed in satisfaction. Caroline then picked up a long, black silky cloth and held in behind her back. She pulled the cloth around her and, with a puff of smoke, transformed into a small bat. Then she flew out of the window, into the night. Yes, vampires could turn into bats. They also had super strength and super speed. Okay, can you please stop asking all of these questions? I'll never finish the story if you keep saying something every five minutes! Why should you stop? Because I said so! You know what, I'm done. Now I have a question for you: how will this end? Yeah, YOU make up the rest of this story and tell me later! If you can play 20 Questions with me, then you sure as heck can finish a story that you haven't even HEARD yet! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! I'll see you later! ---- Guess what? I lied! This is YOUR Halloween story! I just finished the hard parts for you so that you wouldn't have to think of it yourself! You're welcome. If this article is commentable (stupid, I know) then please send me the rest of your story so that I can share my opinion! Thank you! (Note: You do not have to write in the extra stuff if you don't want to, but it is mandatory that you don't write any of my ranting. Thank you!) Category:Ghost stories